Her Death Angel TrilogyBook One: Alibi Lies
by TwoNumb
Summary: This series is full of mystery and romance between the Uchiha avenger and the caring and misunderstood Hyuga child. Will the death of someone dearest to the both of them and an unexpected marriage change their lives for the better?


"_Why won't she recover?"_

"_Other than the fact that you took her out of the hospital too soon?"_

"_You know what I mean. Tell me the truth!"_

"_She has internal bleeding."_

Sasuke stood above Naruto, who lie on the cold wet ground. The raindrops tapped a soft rhythm in his skull. The image of Hinata's beautiful smiling face pilfered his thoughts, while the sky's liquid spheres hid the sorrow streaming down his cheeks. Naruto had been a friend to Sasuke, but what right had he to act as he did to Hinata?

"None," Sasuke whispered to the dead boy buried in the muddy earth. "You had no right," he announced a bit louder to overrule the roar of the waterfall not thirty yards from them. "Do you hear me?" he yelled now, releasing his anguish, clenching his fists and grimacing maliciously. "You had no right, Naruto!"

"_You're a medical ninja! You're supposed to be able to heal people."_

"_She didn't tell you?"_

"_She _can't_ now, so just go on!"_

Although his voice echoed through the canyon, he heard nothing. His body numbed as he grew light headed. The shock and despair from his loss drained his energy. Knowing he'd lose consciousness soon and that the search team would be there any minute, he turned away from the corpse of his old friend and rival.

"_We didn't find you for two days and, when Hinata regained consciousness, she went out to search for you. We tried to force her to stay, figuring you were dead, but she escaped, telling us she could feel you were alive..."_

Desperately trying to heave himself back into the shadows of the forest to hide, he reached merely a few feet before collapsing and fought tirelessly to keep his mind from fading, but it was no use. Now he dreamed peacefully of Hinata and his fantasy of her happily welcoming him back to Konoha with open arms.

Kakashi scooped Naruto into his arms. The weight of the water still soaking through his clothes caused his body to be much heavier than it would have been if it hadn't stormed.

"Naruto," he spoke softly to his young pupil, "forgive me. I was too late."

Naruto's eyes opened and Kakashi gasped. "Hinata," the boy panted, "Hyuga..."

"Hinata?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto opened his mouth again, but only blood came from his lips. Kakashi flung the boy onto his back and frantically rushed back toward Konoha. He met up with the search team halfway there.

"Naruto is alive," he told them, beckoning his eyes toward the boy on his back. "Sasuke is injured terribly. I'll leave it to you to retrieve him."

As he started to leave, a searcher asked him, "Where is Sasuke now?"

"If you cannot smell the stench of the location," Kakashi glowered, his eyes boring into the searcher's very soul, "you are not ninja." With that, he leaped off, leaving the team uneasy.

Sasuke lie on his back, grimacing at the grey, white ceiling above him. His heart raced with self-hatred. Sakura sat at his bedside and babbled on about pointless things. He closed his ears to her and tried to imagine Hinata in her place.

"Don't be angry, Sasuke," Hinata's voice melted his heart. "I am happy you tried."

"No," Sasuke whispered. "I failed. How can you smile?" His chest filled with grief. "I swore to you and I failed."

"What?" Sakura asked, staring at him in bewilderment. "You didn't swear anything to me. Are you all right, Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke looked at Sakura and she froze when she saw the moisture within the lower crease of his eyes. "S-Sasuke?" she stammered. "Wh-"

"Hinata," he whispered, sitting up and slowly leaning toward her, "I..." his hot breath swept across her face, "...love..."

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut and allowed her instincts to take control. Before she knew it, she was standing up, her hand stung and Sasuke's head was turned away from her. It took her a moment to realize what she'd done. Sasuke didn't look at her. A red welt formed on his cheek, but he left it be. Sakura started to bawl. He lay back down and stared angrily at the ceiling.

"Sasuke," she sobbed, "I...I'm..."

"Get out," he murmured.

"But...Hinata...?"

"Get out!" he screamed.

Sakura turned and ran out of the hospital room. He could hear her sob as she barged her way though the hallway, pushing and shoving others aside. He closed his eyes, turned on his side and was ready to drift to sleep when a soft thud sounded from the window. He opened one eye to look, only halfway caring, but, when he saw what it was, he sat up straight.

Naruto clutched Hinata to his chest. He held a kunai to her throat and grinned viciously at Sasuke. Hinata's left eye was swollen shut and had turned black. Her nose bled and the upper right corner of her lip was split. She squirmed against Naruto's grip and stared into Sasuke's eyes, begging for help.

Sasuke flung the sheets off his body, moved his legs off the side of the bed and screamed, "Naruto!" He leaped from the mattress, but, as soon as his feet hit the floor, a sharp pain traveled up his spine. He cried out in agony and toppled over onto his stomach. Despite this, he pushed his upper body up with his arms and looked out the window. No one was there. His eyes widened with fear.

"Hinata!" he yelled. "Naruto!"

Author's Note: If you wish to read more, please go to: h t t p : / / r e d b y a k u g a n . w e b s . c o m

Without the spaces of course.


End file.
